


玫瑰战争

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Why Did I Write This?, competitions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: ——原来如此。理所应当，合情合理。永远是这样，一切都是竞争，无穷无尽、无尽无穷，从睁眼到闭眼，在彼此身边的每一瞬间都是一场战争。不会有讲和，不会有休战，心跳就是战鼓，呼吸就是号角，他们生来就要彼此作对，你死我活，争到头破血流。来栖晓笑了，他往前倾去，手肘撑在吧台上，视线锁死，说话间吐息轻如羽毛。“明智希望怎么办？
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰战争

**—————————**

**Everything about them is a competition.**

**—————————**

在某个节点之前，一切都还可以被妥善控制，就像他们之间其他的所有的被小心翼翼藏起来的东西，可以被轻而易举包起来收进抽屉里。在某个节点之前。

一开始只是一些不足为道的小事：飞镖、纸牌、台球、国际象棋。此类小小比赛称得上是他二人之间的一种传统，从十七八岁一直延续到二十出头。自然而然地，在关系亲近到可以将成绩单作为话题之一之后，互相比试的内容就又增加一项。明智吾郎足够聪明，很聪明，非常聪明，聪明到可以在每一门课上都拿到A以上的分数，完全足够申请奖学金；所以来栖晓自然不能比他差。他做到了，每一次明智坐在他面前里捡起这话题时，来栖总可以轻轻松松接上他的茬。

不好说话的教授？我也碰上了，但没关系，我看他比起其他学生来更喜欢我。难以沟通的导师？是呀，真烦人，但没关系，我还从他那套到一封推荐信。不予配合的小组成员？就好像你在乎他们似的。你当年怎么说的？什么队友，什么什么的？

他头也不回，为自己系上围裙；他说了个很坏的笑话，但他不以为意。诚然，谅谁也不能想象当年那个口出狂言说自己不需要任何“队友”的明智吾郎也会有为了期末分数忍气吞声的一天。明智在咖啡杯后面冲他的背影微笑，甜蜜，动人，真诚，杀气腾腾。

“再多忍忍。”来栖继续说。

“是啊，我这几年天天都在干这个。”明智回答。

摩尔迦纳被一块吞拿鱼呛到，在吧台上咳了个惊天动地。

偶尔凑得上时间时，他们和怪盗团的其他人一起外出。东京是座很大的城市，但当代都市里能让一群人一起找乐子的选项说来说去也就是那几样，撞球吧、保龄球馆、美术馆、商场、短途旅行……时过境迁来栖晓依然是唯一能在撞球和飞镖上比过明智吾郎的那一个，但在一些另外的项目上明智也只是个新手。他们胶着起来，你来我往，在任何地方都要做对手。坂本龙司拉上所有人去钓鱼，他们的竞争从坐下的那一瞬间便拉开序幕，比数量，比个头，比甩杆姿势标准与否，比谁显露出的好胜心更不明显因为“钓鱼需要耐心”；奥村春要开生日会，他们在准备阶段就开始比试折方巾，在正式开始前争着给对方打最完美的温莎结。

没有人说话，没有人制定规则，仿佛竞争完全是天性使然，赢家输家各有说法，有时候在游戏中存在裁判和见证人，更多时候则没有，争不出所以然便只能下次再来。任何事都可以成为一场竞争，新的，旧的，无穷无尽，可以在每一个时候每一个地点开始。从来不存在讲和，从来不会有休战，来栖晓和明智吾郎是上天注定的对手，少年漫画一般的辉煌岁月过去，当认知空间和人格面具不复存在，当生活陷入和每个普通人无异的轮回，他们只能以这种方式持续争斗下去。

所以，事情脱出控制似乎是注定会发生的。或早或晚，时间问题。

他们去酒吧——不是一起去的，来栖晓和大学里的朋友作伴，明智吾郎大概是独自一人，就好像中学时代那种能在各个地方神奇巧遇的神秘力量又将他们推到了一起似的。一开始谁也没向谁打招呼，社交生活就是这么回事，老朋友之间也就是这么回事。明智叫了一杯金汤力，隔着半个屋子，来栖晓和他点了一杯一模一样的；喝完这轮之后来栖新点了啤酒，几分钟后相同内容的玻璃杯也被摆在明智面前。新的战争拉开序幕，参赛二人有十足默契，哪怕都在同别的人说话，也不妨碍让只他二人能听见的战鼓声音钻去彼此耳朵里。

喝酒不是难事，明智有个垃圾父亲，来栖则勇于冒险，某种程度来说他们双双早熟，在这一点上也难分伯仲。过了舞刀弄枪的时代他们之间一切斗争都颇具娱乐性质，今夜的最后胜负足以影响到下次再见面时会以哪种问候开场，谁会在话里夹枪带棒，谁又会把对方不胜酒力的窘样当笑话讲。他们知道太多对方的把柄了，旧事一桩接一桩，只好互相钳制以保世界和平。第三轮，明智点上玛格丽特；第四轮，来栖续了一杯曼哈顿。第五轮开始比赛进入白热化，来栖晓屏息以待，明智将酒杯向酒保推去。

一个年轻女人坐到他身侧，动作轻佻地为他点了单。

酒保给明智递上一杯马天尼。女人用手将点缀在杯沿的橄榄送入口中。

老土——要是这杯酒是明智自己点的，来栖晓铁定在下次见面时嘲讽他自以为是，以为自己穿上西装打上领带就是007。但现在情况不同了，这女人是不是捧他为邦德都无所谓，是不是想和他调情也无所谓，重点在于她作为第三人介入了这场比赛。他们的比赛。他们的游戏，他们的战争，他们让所有人都靠边站的小小传统。是比赛就要讲究公平，从来都只能有两个玩家。

来栖晓往吧台方向看，等着看明智会不会接受这份礼物。明智吾郎迎着他的目光，端起杯子来啜饮一口——混蛋。他是故意的，百分之二百。他和女人攀谈起来，自然而然相互靠近，像所有酒吧艳遇的男男女女。来栖晓翻个白眼，把手头这杯曼哈顿喝光了，坐在对面的友人吹了声口哨，在桌子底下踹他的脚踝。

“我觉得你有希望。”

他花了好几秒钟才意识到此话针对的是那个女人而非明智吾郎，他不住往吧台看的动作被人误会了。但这没关系。他把杯子扔回桌上，站起来才发觉酒精让自己头晕，走起路才意识到密闭空间里热得惊人。但这也没关系。

“一杯马天尼。”来栖晓对酒保说。女人转过头来看着他，明智吾郎的眼睛藏在碎发后面，隐秘的红色，隐秘的笑意，嘴角提起来，又喝了一口酒。来栖晓侧向那方向，“你的眼睛很美。”

女人哈哈大笑，“帅哥，”她轻佻道，“这套话术已经不流行了。”

“是吗？”来栖假作无辜，“我不这么认为。”

他的马天尼被送上来，杯底敲在台面上。就这样，随着这一声混在音乐里几不可闻的轻响，他和明智在今夜的第二场比赛开始了。

他不记得具体过程，一切都被盖在光怪陆离的灯光里。女人喝多了，健谈可亲，一直高声大笑，指甲时而敲在杯子上，时而落在他或者明智肩上。被两个年轻男子投以关注大概让她心情极好，来栖晓听她讲了许多废话，再回以更多废话，意义不明，仅有调情作用。他戴着面具，有攻击性的，引人注目的，在这时候变回很多年前的Joker，把玩玻璃杯有如把玩危险小刀。他们互相叫酒，一杯接一杯，一杯接一杯，某一时刻开始他预感自己喝得过了头，再几分钟，有根弦啪一下就断了。

明智和他隔一个座位，下巴撑在手背上，半长头发滑下来，来栖认得那个表情，明智吾郎与他一样戴着面具，变回当年魅力四射侦探王子。他偏着头笑，三分笑眼给女人，七分落在来栖身上。挑衅。来栖晓继续说话，变本加厉往那方向靠去。他不记得自己具体说了些什么，只记得自己的声音，明智的声音，女人的声音。酒精让他意识模糊，等到明智也开口说话他便知道前侦探也喝多了，于是忍不住大笑起来，笑得脸颊发烫，勉强支在吧台上。你笑什么？明智问他。你，来栖晓说。然后明智在他肩上推了一下。来栖先是往后倒去，接着又迎上前来。没人去记到现在为止喝了多少杯酒，他们都一样混乱，一样头重脚轻，在酒精面前一起一败涂地。等他回过神来，他们忽然之间坐在相邻的两个座位上，面前摆着两杯颜色透明的饮品，好像中间从没插进过一个人似的。女人不见了。

“她叫什么？”来栖问。明智吾郎把一缕头发别去耳朵后面，回答说，百合子。

骗子，来栖晓一眼识破他，紧接着又笑倒到吧台上。他们与她周旋了半天竟然连她的名字也没去记，“平局！”来栖宣布。

明智向他投了一记眼刀，说了什么含混的话。来栖晓没听清楚，但以他对此人的了解程度，不需要听清楚也知道该怎么回答。

“是你不行。”他反击。明智把杯子拍在桌上，瞪着他。

他们争论起来，一场关于个人魅力和男性尊严的争论。唇枪舌剑，你来我往——纵然大部分语句在脑海中都结构漂亮且聪明有力，被说出口就都变成一团没什么逻辑也没留任何印象的毛线球。但他们必须争论不休，他们就是为此而生的，像两个被上紧了发条的旋转人偶，只要还在彼此身边就一刻也不能停。音乐很吵，旁人说话很吵，酒保调酒时金属杯和冰块的碰撞很吵，明智的眼睛离来栖越来越近，来栖听不清他说话，只好读他的唇语。

我们得验证一下。他在某个时候说。

来栖晓点头同意，回答说：我不可能输给你。

哈！明智吾郎仰起头笑了：在和你有关的事上，我从来不让自己输。

“但我们没有裁判。”来栖晓听见自己说。

接着是明智的回答：“为什么需要裁判？”

很有道理。不会有人比他们更了解对方，因此也不会有人比彼此更为公正。他们之间不需要明确规则，不需要明显信号，彼此就是最好的裁判，但凡对方放松一刻也能立刻察觉。来栖晓欣然接受挑战。

战鼓第三次擂响。周围热极了也吵极了，所以他们从酒吧后门钻出去，钻进无人也无灯的巷子里。明智吾郎站在墙边，两个人的吐息纠缠不清，终于在某个出其不意的时刻凑上来和他接吻。他反将明智往后推去，直到对方靠到墙上退无可退，作为回敬明智狠狠咬了他。抗争意识，好胜心，绝不服输的精神——他们都在对方眼睛里读出这些东西，只好更深地将自己往前推去。酒精和热度搅合在一起，能把人从头到脚烧个熟透。

“……只是这样的话，”他们中的某一个说，“我可不会承认你比我强。”

正好，他的对手也不会，这点程度实在连塞牙小菜也算不上，任何肯定都欠奉。怎么能够落于人后，怎么能够在这个人面前退却，不可能，不可能，不可能。他们是对手，是宿敌，是全世界唯二旗鼓相当的比赛选手，从前是，现在是，以后也是。天上没有星星，明智吾郎的眼睛恐怕就是星星，战意盎然，生机勃勃，像被融成水的红铁，将来栖晓整个灼烧点燃。唇舌，齿列，尖利犬齿，手指，衣领，松开一半的领带，每一寸皮肤都是战场，每一次喘息都致命，每一声呼吸都是滚烫利剑。

“哈……只是这样？”

“……怎么可能。”

第二天他们在明智的沙发上纠缠着醒过来，手脚相互压制，外套手套和领带叠在地上。来栖晓左半边身子没有知觉，明智吾郎压在他肩上熟睡，表情可说是纯良无害；等到意识醒转，前侦探的眉头便狠狠皱起来，呲牙咧嘴恨不得把他当场枪杀。

他们看起来都糟糕得很，头发凌乱，脸色惨淡，酒精在脑子里撕开一道豁口留下难忍头痛。好在裤子都还好好穿在他们身上，上衣除了多出许多皱褶之外也没有任何损坏。他们没干什么出格的蠢事，几乎没有，除去热烈接吻，还在彼此锁骨往上都留下许多痕迹，让两个人都平等地难堪；但除此之外确实再没有什么——虽然现场看起来就好像是本来可能有什么，只是在能动手实施之前就双双倒地断片。

明智尽了地主之谊，给了来栖晓一把牙刷，允许他用自己的浴室，还无言地借他一件高领毛衣。在这季节穿高领毛衣简直是行刑，但来栖没什么资格抱怨。作为回礼，明智洗澡时他在厨房做了顿简单的午饭，靠在碗柜上等自己的手机开机。他为什么会把手机关机？来栖晓不记得。

“这些数字是什么意思？”明智在客厅问，同样拿着手机，屏幕上写着8:8。同样没有人记得。他们表情复杂地对视一眼，然后同时撇开眼睛。

他们一起吃了饭，没怎么交谈，没人谈起昨晚。明智换上了干净衬衫，把扣子扣到最上面，像个一丝不苟的体面人。来栖晓穿着他的毛衣，顶着太阳回家，头疼欲裂，在摩尔迦纳怀疑的目光里冲进浴室。他上了大学之后就从卢布朗的阁楼上搬进合租公寓，对着镜子看时不由对这个决定感到庆幸。

他擦着半干的头发打算溜回房间里，坂本龙司从厨房转出来，目瞪口呆，咣一下把碗摔到地上。

他们相安无事了一个星期。一星期，七天，不长不短，不算离奇，亦不算不平常。然后明智吾郎又出现了，在一个闷热的雨天，下午，穿戴整齐，坐在卢布朗吧台前的老位置上点一杯特调。

来栖晓把咖啡和糖一起推到他面前，他拿着镊子往里扔了两块。

“我想起来了。”

来栖晓拎着咖啡壶。

“我手机上8:8的意思。”他继续说，“晓，那天回去之后你照镜子了吗？”

数字代表比分，简单，明了，幼稚。比分指代的是他们往对方脖子上啃牙印子的数量。简单，明了，限制级。

来栖晓把壶放在一边，“所以？”

“所以？”明智吾郎回答，挑着眉毛，“所以，我们打了平局。”

——原来如此。理所应当，合情合理。永远是这样，一切都是竞争，无穷无尽、无尽无穷，从睁眼到闭眼，在彼此身边的每一瞬间都是一场战争。不会有讲和，不会有休战，心跳就是战鼓，呼吸就是号角，他们生来就要彼此作对，你死我活，争到头破血流。

来栖晓笑了，他往前倾去，手肘撑在吧台上，视线锁死，说话间吐息轻如羽毛。“明智希望怎么办？

他的对手也笑了，从袅袅而上的热气之后与他对视，双瞳在灯光下如同深棕蜜糖。“你觉得呢，”他的声音浸满甜蜜挑衅，“来栖君？”


End file.
